


Loose

by Fluffifullness



Series: Tumblr MakoHaru Festival [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffifullness/pseuds/Fluffifullness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru raised an eyebrow. “You want me to cuff your hands behind your back?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "locked up" challenge of the [makoharu festival on tumblr](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/).
> 
>   _And congratulations on the second season, guys!_

“Ouch! Haru, I think you’re supposed to –!”

“What? Are they too tight?” Haru sat up and gave Makoto a quizzical look – albeit one that was also vaguely irritated.

“N-no, not exactly, but – look,” he said, blushing as he struggled into a sitting position and tugged at his restraints. “Should I be able to – uh – move this much?”

Haru raised an eyebrow. “You want me to cuff your hands behind your back?”

Makoto shivered and bowed his head so much that his chin was nearly touching his chest. The room was lit only just enough to render the handcuffs and indistinct outlines of their bodies visible, but Haru didn’t need anything more than that to know that Makoto was blushing even more deeply now.

“Don’t say it so bluntly…”

“If you’d rather not, I don’t think it makes any difference,” Haru said. “You won’t be sitting up like that, anyway.”

“Ah – right, uh, okay,” Makoto agreed haltingly. He let Haru guide him back down onto the bed, shivering a little in response to the always-surprising coldness of Haru’s hands.

“Okay,” the latter breathed, satisfied. “Remember the safe word?”

Makoto sighed loudly to hide the barest hint of a smile. “Mackerel,” he huffed.

This time, Haru reciprocated the smile and the blush; sure, they probably could have come up with a better word, but Makoto had left it up to Haru, who in all his nervous enthusiasm had been unable to force much creativity.

Deftly ignoring that minor embarrassment, he nodded approval and then shifted back on the bed so that he was now straddling Makoto’s legs. He could feel Makoto watching his every movement with something like apprehension, but he carefully avoided looking up to meet that gaze – instead, he lowered his fingers to the fly of Makoto’s pants, taking care to undo it with as much clumsy contact as possible. He wanted Makoto to feel it, to fully realize that he didn’t have control over it right now.

He was interrupted by a low giggle. “Ha-Haru, that really tickles…”

Haru made a low noise of annoyance. “I’m just trying to… you know,” he finished more softly, “set the mood – or something.”

“I’m sorry, Haru-chan, I know. Isn’t it also fine if we relax a little?”

Haru hesitated for a moment. That didn’t fit quite right with the impression he had of things like this, but – “If that makes Makoto happy…”

Makoto nodded and tried to push himself closer to Haru’s hand. “Let’s keep going, okay?”

Having just finished with the clasps and zipper, Haru was free to shimmy Makoto’s pants down past his knees. He let them stay there – wrapped around his lower legs like a second set of restraints – and looked up after to find Makoto blushing, breathing hard and straining against the handcuffs.

“Aren’t you going to…?”

“This is fine.”

Makoto whined softly when Haru stood back from the bed to take his own clothes off. He tried to do it slowly, but the teasing didn’t work and he wound up tearing off the last piece as though it were on fire. Makoto laughed a little at that, but his breath was still coming quick – he wasn’t fooling Haru any more than Haru was fooling him.

“What do we do now?” he breathed. The bed creaked loudly as Haru lowered himself back onto it.

“Whatever we – whatever I feel like,” he replied.

Makoto seemed to like that response. A slow shiver ran its way up his spine, a visible trail of movement that Haru followed with his pointer finger – from the base of Makoto’s boxers to the dip of his collarbone. Neither of them was an expert at delicate things like that, but the attempt was enough to earn Haru a low moan, anyway.

And he liked that enough to want more of it. Starting with a kiss – forehead, cheeks, lips, sprinkled over his chest, shuddering and increasingly damp. It wasn’t enough.

“Want me to take these off?”

“Not the cu –”

“Here,” Haru said quickly, gesturing at the too-tight fabric covering Makoto’s growing erection. “These.”

Makoto’s breath caught briefly in his throat. “Y-yeah, Haru – yeah, if you – if that’s okay.”

Haru nodded, thinking that maybe he should demand more in exchange, play the boss or something – but – he let his held breath go slowly, let his hand drift again from the waistband to the obvious bulge, applied pressure, more and more until Makoto was mewling softly and squirming around, the covers of the bed wrinkling and shifting with his every movement.

“Haru-chan – ahh – if you – I’ll –”

“Don’t.”

“I can’t help –”

“Okay,” Haru said, smiling, and he jerked them down all at once – to the sound of Makoto’s sharp inhalation, his muffled grunt. His lips were pressed together, his arms bowed enough to make it clear that he was pulling at the restraints.

“Careful,” Haru warned. “They’re probably not that durable, and you’re…” He gave Makoto a slow once-over, the sharply defined abdominal muscles tightening and relaxing, his arms chiseled and glistening.

Haru swallowed thickly. He’d meant to say _strong._ “You look good like this.”

“Thanks,” Makoto groaned. “Can – can we…?”

“Yeah.” He felt around on the floor beside the bed – he’d dropped it somewhere around there, and anyway it was a white container, it shouldn’t have been hard to see – _there._ “Got it,” Haru breathed, sitting back up and popping open the cap.

Makoto laughed; the sound was more breathiness than genuine amusement, but Haru got it. “We should – make sure we have that – on hand,” he panted. “The pause is kind of – awkward.”

Haru blushed as a thick stream of cold goo hit his hand. “I’m doing my best,” he muttered defensively.

“Gotcha.”

He’d meant to tease Makoto – and himself, literally – a bit before plowing on ahead, but Makoto really didn’t look like he could wait a lot longer, and Haru was starting to feel the same way. He brought his dripping fingers to the base of his own cock and spread the stuff a slowly as he could – at first, and then he was rushing, breathing ragged –

– maybe, he worried, maybe they didn’t have enough experience for this, or – or they were missing something that would help them draw it out –

“It’s alright, Haru-chan,” Makoto soothed. “It’s our first time – trying anything like this. It won’t be perfect.”

“…I know,” Haru sighed. “Try and hold still.”

Of course Makoto still jumped when Haru leaned in and pressed two of his fingers against the tight ring of muscle. “Relax,” he whispered, moving them in a slow circular motion around the rim. “Okay – ready?”

Makoto grunted acknowledgment and spread his legs as wide as they could go with his clothes still holding them together. Haru did it quickly, up to the knuckle, and Makoto gasped.

“Ha-Haru, too fast!”

“Sorry,” he hissed.

Makoto shook his head. “‘S okay. Just – slower – with the second one.”

Haru took a deep breath and then edged the tip of his finger into the little space that was left. Makoto punctuated every twitch of movement with low whines and sighs, but none of them sounded pained. And then there were two. Haru scissored them deliberately and gradually added a third. He started to try for one more, but Makoto rattled the handcuffs against the bed with one particularly hard forward thrust and – “Haru – _please_.”

“Are you sure that was enough?”

“I’m – _completely_ – sure.”

“…Okay,” Haru breathed. “Okay,” and he moved back a little, shifting on the bed as Makoto raised his knees to grant somewhat easier access. “I’ll do it slow –”

“ _Haru._ ”

“Fast?”

A nod. Haru drew a sharp breath and then angled in for the first thrust. All at once – Makoto’s breath caught again in his throat with something like a choked yelp, and Haru felt the tension curling Makoto’s toes, tightening his hands into fists his eyes screwed shut _bliss._ Haru felt a little well of triumph swell in his own chest as the heat in his belly flared – one try, and there was the right spot. Pain mixed with pleasure. That seemed – sort of like what they were supposed to aim for with this. At least, maybe it was.

He pulled only about halfway out before coming back a bit more slowly. The bed was barely jarred by it, but Makoto still whimpered Haru’s name, breathless.

He brought the tempo up like that, met Makoto’s eyes and allowed him to catch up, to synchronize with him. Bit by bit until the bed was hitting the wall every time, short cries and names mingled with breathless demands for more. The return thrusts, albeit slightly limited by the restriction of Makoto’s handcuffs, made it that much better.

Makoto came first. It was preceded as always by a moment of greater silence, eyes back to pinched shut, mouth open. The strings of white landed on his exposed stomach. Some even made it up to Haru’s cheek – hot, but maybe not even as hot as the flush of his skin. Haru followed almost immediately – barely managed to pull out halfway through.

“Haru,” Makoto said shakily. “Ah – that was. That was really good.”

Haru more than agreed. “If you want, we can try it the other way…”

“Oh, god,” Makoto laughed. “Let’s just sleep tonight, Haru. Tomorrow, okay?”

“…Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and you have a second, feel free (haha) to [support me with a like or reblog on tumblr](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/74644208117/challenge-locked-up-user-fluffifullness-rating?utm_medium=email&utm_source=html&utm_campaign=submission_published&utm_term=respond_link). :)


End file.
